Forever & Always
by lilchick1989
Summary: My first OTH fanfic, Brooke is new and town and doesnt trust anyone, falls straight in with the wrong croud but who will help her out? Total Brucas story
1. Chapter 1

Forever & Always

This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic lol so if you dont like it...

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 1

Brooke Davis sat in her bedroom looking at the newly painted walls and all her stuff still in boxes, she knew she had to unpack sometime but she didnt want to, that would mean she really had moved...left her friends and left Craig. Craig was her boyfriend who she had been with for 2 years and 8 months.

She couldnt stand this and got up off her bed, she went for a walk, not knowing where she was going but she had to go somewhere, anywhere. Brooke got out her phone and started texting Craig, then hadnt left things good but she wished they could at least be on good terms with each other, they always said if they broke up they would, unless of course one of them cheated, then it couldn't be fixed. Before she knew it she was at Rivercourt, nobody was there so she went and sat on a bench facing the river and looked down at her phone, no reply, so she rang Craigs phone on private and he answered straight away.

_"hello?"_

_"hey Craig, its Brooke"_

_"oh, what'd u want?"_

_"Craig i want you to be alright with me"_

_"Well i never will now pss off and leave me alone, delete my number whatever just dont contact me again."_

With that Craig put the phone down, leaving a very upset Brooke just looking at her phone, she threw it into the river and cried.

Nathan, Lucas, Mouth, Skills & Jake walked upto rivercourt, they were planning on having a 2 by 2 game of basketball. Lucas & Skills Vs Nathan & Jake. They were about to shout about when they noticed a dark haired girl sat on the bench, her back to them, from where they were standing the lads could hear her faint crying and all looked at each other wondering what they should do, should they go over and see if shes ok? Should they just play basketball and ignore her? They didnt know, none of them were experienced in this department.

The guys were just deciding what to do when a teary eyed Brooke turned, she saw the guys and wiped her eyes whilst standing up, "im sorry i didnt realise anybody else would be here, I should go"

With that Brooke left, leaving the guys wondering who the stunning brunette was and why she had been crying?

Ok i know its short but its just an opening and hopefully by the end of the night i would have updated again, plz R&R


	2. Another Rachel

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 2

The next day was Brookes full first day in Tree Hill, she was scared and nervous but at the same time a bit excited, she knew she had no reason, she had no friends but she was eger to make some.

10 minutes later Brooke was walking into Tree Hill High she was now nervous beyond control, she could hear people whispering and pointing at her, after all she was new. Just then she noticed the guys from the night before and 2 girls with them, she guessed they must be girlfriends. She turned away when she noticed the cute one with blonde hair and blue eyes look over at her, as she turned she bumped straight into a girl, taller than her and obviously a cheerleader, wearing the uniform and all.

"Im sorry i didnt see where i was going"

"dont worry about it, you must be new? Im Rachel"

"Hey im Brooke and yeah im new here, how'd u guess?"

"Cause if u werent new u'd be a cheerleader, like me"

"Mmmm ok"

"dont worry ill show you around, come on"

With that Rachel linked arms with Brooke and they walked off.

Lucas couldnt believe his eyes when he walked into the gym after school to find Brooke and Rachel stretching, both in cheearleading uniforms this time. Lucas couldnt help but just stand there and watch Brooke, such curves and the way she moved them was perfect, he had never seen anything like it before and his staring didnt go un-noticed by Rachel who couldnt help but smile, ya she had seen Lucas fall before, she had had a thing with him some few year back and then there was Peyton, they were together about a year, which was a surprise when they both mutualy broke up saying they felt nothing for each other. Rachel knew this wasnt true but she couldnt figure out who had dumped who, when this happened she had tried to tempt Peyton as her friend but Haley had stepped in and they just never became friends. The only reason Haley and Peyton were cheerleaders was because they needed them, the girls were good.

Lucas walked over to the 2 ladies with Nathan and Mouth, "hey girls!"

"What do u want Lucas?"

"Thats no way to treat your ex boyfriend"

"Oh wheres Felix?" Looks around with a grin on her face

With that Brooke & Rachel left arm in arm laughing their heads off.

Lucas couldnt believe what he was seeing, was Brooke just as bad as Rachel? Or was she just under the influence of Rachel?

"Come on Luke lets go get a drink, see your mum, im ment to start my shift soon"

"I cant believe that"

"Leave her be, shes another Rachel, dont go there again"


	3. Down a notch

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 3

TWO WEEKS LATER

Brooke was now concidered what you would call:

**More popular than Rachel**

Brooke had taken Rachels position as cheerleading captain and Brooke was also a lot more bitchy, she out witted Rachel with all her insults and Rachel was now feeling more and more like...well a loser!

Rachel walked into school one day and found Brooke chatting away with the basketball team, well all but two:

**Lucas and Nathan Scott.**

The two hottest brothers at Tree Hill High.

Lucas and Nathan were off talking with Haley James and Peyton Sawyer, Both cheerleaders also, although Lucas seemed to be watching Brooke rather than listening to his friends.

Rachel saw these 4 and decided it was about time she got help dealing with Brooke once and for all.

Rachel made her way over to where they were seated and cleared her throat to get their attention. Nathan was the first to notice Rachel standing by their table, shortly followed by Lucas then Haley and finally Peyton.

Peyton was the first to break this very tense and uneasy moment of silence, "hey Rach, sup?"

"Brooke is! She is my problem!"

"Well if I remember correctly it was you that took Miss Davis in, although we all know Lucas wanted to"

At the last bit a shocked Lucas gave Peyton daggers.

"I know and I really wish I hadnt because now shes took my friends, my squad and **MY** popularity and I need your help to get rid of her once and for all"

"wow wow wow were not getting rid of anyone, although we will help you take her down a notch"

Two days later there was a party at the Scott Beach House and everybody was going, Rachel had finally got Brooke to agree to go to the party with one guy, who she could trust and have a laugh with: they didnt think this would be Mouth though.

Brooke entered the house and was wearing a hot red strapless dress with matching handbag and black shoes. She was holding hands with Mouth and laughing at something he had just said, she didnt even notice the people staring at the odd couple, everyone had been expecting her to arrive with Lucas.

Rachel and Nathan went straight over to Brooke and dragged her away.

"What is up with you guys?" Brooke asked curiously, pretty much knowing the answer already, it was written all over their faces and Brooke found this very amusing.

"Whats up with us? Brooke you just brought Mouth as yourdate! I mean **Mouth**"

"Yes and?"

"and remember out conversation earlier"

"Yes and you told me to bring someone I could trust AND have a laugh with, I think your exact words were 'Brooke Davis tonight you are to bring one guy I dont care if hes not popular as long as you can trust him and he makes you laugh' see"

"Ok so I shoulda worded it better"

"Ya think? So who should I have brought?"

"Lucas"


	4. The real Brooke

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 4

3 DAYS AFTER THE PARTY

Brooke and Mouth had broke up the day after the party, Mouth had finished her, saying she was too much of a free-spirit.

Brooke had felt shattered after this, not because it was heart breaking but because she had never been finished in her whole life.

Everyone had found it amusing that the great Brooke Davis had been dumped by Mouth, Mouth of all people. Everyone apart from Lucas who had growing feelings for Brooke.

Brooke however felt so humiliated she had stopped going school and instead went to the pub every night and spent everyday in bed.

Today though after school he knew what he had to do so he was off to see Brooke, hopefully before she left for the pub again.

Lucas knocked on Brookes door and a semi-naked Brooke answered, very shocked.

"Lucas what are you doing here?"

"I...mmmm I came to check up on you"

"And why would **you** wanna do that?"

"Because everyone said you were heart broken after Mouth dumped you"

"Im not heart broken over Mouth, I just feel so humiliated"

"Understandable, I just dont get why you was with him in the first place"

"Because I thought I could trust him"

"Go out with me?"

"What?"

"Go out with me, as girlfriend and boyfriend"

"Lucas I hardly know you"

"You know me better than you knew Mouth"

NEXT DAY

A very happy Lucas walked into school the next day, he went up to his locker and opened it to see a letter, with the word _boyfriend _written on the front. Lucas didnt even think the smile on his face could get any bigger until he saw that one word, he was just about to open it when he saw Nathan walking his way, so he tucked the letter in to his pocket, deciding to read it later.

"Hey Nate"

"Hey dude, so I heard Brookes back and with a new victim of a boyfriend in toe"

"Oh"

"Sorry dude"

"Sorry? Im not cause im the new victim she has in toe" He grinned taking the words which Nathan had used before.

"What? Now this I didnt expect"

"Great init?"

"If you say so"

"Whats that meant to mean?"

"Luke shes got a reputation as a maneater"

"Shes changed"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know the real Brooke"

"Do you?"

"Yes I spent the whole of last night at her place with her"

"So you know her body?"

"We didnt do anything, we sat up and had a chat and she spoke about her family and her darkest feelings with me, it was sweet"

"Nothing about Brooke Davis is sweet, shes Rachel with boobs"

"You know what Nate, when you can except my girlfriend you can talk to me" With that Lucas stormed off, leaving a very stunned Nathan on his own.


	5. The she devil

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 5

It was dinnertime and a very guilt stricken Nathan walked in to the quad, he had not seen or heard from Lucas since his little out-burst that morning. Nathan sat down to eat with Haley and Peyton.

"Hey Nate, sup?" A concerned Peyton asked.

"I argued with Luke this morning"

"What about?"

"His new girlfriend"

"Who's that?"

"The she devil herself"

"Brooke Davis by any chance?"

"The one and only"

"Oh my god that lads an idiot"

"Sure is, but the problem is I have not seen him since"

"Well that explains it"

"What?"

"In English he ignored me and had this big grin on his face while texting, then he rushed out straight on bell"

"He didnt get caught?"

"Nope"

"Dont Brooke usually have that class with you both as well?"

"She skipped"

"Figures"

Both Peyton and Nathan had a long chat about how Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis were **not** a good match at all.

Just then Lucas walked into the quad, holding hands with Brooke and they seemed to be a having a serious conversation and she was on the verge of tears. Nathan got up to go apologise.

"Hey Luke i just wanted to apologise"

"This int a good time"

"But Luke..." He moaned as Lucas and Brooke made there was past him, Lucas turned back.

"No Nathan this isnt a good time just forget it.

Nathan went back over to them lot.

"Something isnt right"

**Ok so this one isnt long, but im just out to college and thought i'd write a quick one, im also gonna try and update tonight after i finish work, so please R&R**


	6. Friends?

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 6

Brooke and Lucas went and sat down on some grass to eat, neither of them fancied talking to anybody but each other. Brooke smiled a bit.

"What?" Lucas asked as he also smiled.

"Im just happy now"

"Why?"

"Because I never thought I would find anyone that would be there for me as much as you have in these last 2 days Lucas"

"Brooke Ive liked you since I first saw you at RiverCourt"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure"

"I liked you as well, I just thought you might have been after my body so I kept away"

"Well Im glad you gave me a chance because Im really falling for you" With that Lucas gave Brooke a sweet and light kiss on the lips and smiled. "So...what we gonna do?"

"Well I was thinking we could eat"

"No I mean about your dad"

"oh, well I havent really thought about it yet"

"You should...and soon"

"Yeah"

"But Im here"

"Thanks Luke, now your probs"

"I dont have problems"

"Ok now your family"

"You mean earlier with Nathan?"

"Yeah, what was it about?"

"Me being with you"

"Luke you cant just fall out with your brother for me, I dont want you to"

"So you think I should talk to him?"

"Yes and until you do, Im not going cinemas with you tonight"

Brooke smiled and walked off and Lucas knew he had to talk with Nathan, Brooke was right. With that Lucas went over to Nathan, who was now on his own.

"Hey"

"Luke hey, mmm Im sorry about earlier"

"Good because I dont wanna fall out with you but Im not dumping Brooke"

"Actually...you look kinda cute together"

"You think?"

"Yeah"

"She makes me so happy"

"I noticed, anyway congradulations"

"Thanks dude"

Lucas spent the rest of the afternoon in the gym with Nathan trying out some new things for basketball. They were just about to go when they saw the cheerleaders walking in, both lads were surprised to see Brooke walk in chatting friendly with Haley and Peyton, they all seemed to be laughing and generally having a fun time.

"Oh god Brooke i cant believe you actually bagged Lucas" Smiled Haley.

"Haley hes great and im sorry happy with him"

"Well Im glad you both deserve to be happy"

"Thanks" With that Brooke started getting the girls together for practice, they had been doing their new routine for about 20minutes and were just in the middle of doing a pyramid when Rachel let her hand slip a bit, making Brooke go crashing to the ground and cry out in pain, within seconds her ankle was all swollen and already bruising. All the basketball lads and all the cheerleaders came over, Lucas bent down next to Brooke.

"Baby what happened?"

Brooke was in so much pain she couldnt even talk, so Peyton ran off to get Coach, who then rang for an ambulance to take Brooke but because she had no family in One Tree Hill Lucas was allowed in the ambulance with her.

As soon as Brooke and Lucas were gone Peyton turned angry and to Rachel, "What the hell do you think your playing at?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Rachel with a not so innocent look on her face, "I told you I am gettin rid of Brooke"

"Oh no your not"

"Wannt bet? Just try me" With that Rachel stormed off out the gym leaving a very angry Peyton standing there.

**Ok so theres chapter 6, also not very long but I just finished work and all my wrist swollen so...please R&R**


	7. Payback

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 7

Brooke was sittin on a hospital bed with Lucas sat next to her in a chair, he held her hand.

"I cannot believe Rachel would do that, why?"

"I dont know baby I dont know"

"This calls for major payback"

"No Brooke payback doesnt work for any one, people just keep getting hurt and I know you dont wanna be right back here"

"Why not? Seems my family are best at getting put in to hospital"

"No Brooke, your dads in hospital for other reasons"

"I know Luke but honestly I dont know if I can fight Rachel"

"Then dont"

Brooke and Lucas looked up as the doctor walked home.

"Well?" Questioned Brooke.

"Your ankles broken, that must have been one bad fall"

"What? But Im a cheerleader"

"Well you cant cheerlead again until it heals completely, about 8-10 weeks" Brooke looked down not saying anything else.

"Well can she go home?"

"Yes shes free to go, all the forms are sorted, keep an eye on her"

With that the doctor left and Brooke started to cry, cheerleading was her life.


	8. I love you

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 8

Brooke hadnt left her room in 2 days, she refused to go back to school with a broken ankle, Lucas didnt know what to do, his mum was getting fed up of him making excuses so that he didnt have to go home at night.

Lucas walked into Brookes at dinner and saw Brooke slowly coming down the stairs wearing her cheerleading uniform and seeing this made him smile, "Hey Brooke"

"Hey Luke,. ok so Im coming back to school with you this afternoon, I cant hide away forever right?"

"Yeah...what changed your mind?"

"My mum rang, my dads out of hospital and is trying to get back on with his life, so why shouldnt I?"

"Yeah I guess your right so in that case, why you wearing your uniform?"

"If I cant cheerlead then Im gonna captain" Brooke smiled brightly, a smile Lucas hadnt seen much since her accident.

"Ok well lets get something to eat first"

"Ok lets...but at your mums cafe"

"You sure?"

"Yes, you told me the foods great so lets go"

With that Lucas helped Brooke down into his car and drove them to the cafe, he then helped Brooke into a very quiet cafe. Nathan Peyton and Haley were sitting down talking to Karen, who Brooke thought was very pretty. Karen turned to see what Nathan Peyton and Haley were staring at, she smiled when she saw her son and looked at Brooke and also smiled, this must be his girlfriend everyone had told her so much about. "Hi, Im Karen, you must be Brooke"

"Hey, yeah its great to finally meet you"

"You too, Ive heard so much about you"

"Oh god thats kinda scary" Brooke smiled as Lucas helped her sit down.

"Oh no dont worry nothing bad, its actually all good, head cheerleader right?"

"Yep"

"I thought that was Rachel"

"No I kinda took her squad, but she got payback" Signals to her ankle.

"Oh god Brooke Im sorry"

"Its ok, Lucas reminded me that its only payback on Rachels side if I hide anyway and that Im better than that"

"wow when did Lucas get so smart?" Both of them laughed and thats when Lucas butted in.

"Hey that so aint fair!"

"Sorry baby I know we shouldnt be talking about you like that when your around"

"Ooooh its a good job your my girlfriend" Lucas smiled and leaned over and kissed Brooke on the cheek and she smiled.

After about half hour the gang decided it was time they got going to school and all said bye to Karen, Karen turned to Brooke just as she was about to leave.

"Brooke if you ever need to talk...about anything Im here ok?"

Brooke smiled, "Thanks Karen, that means a lot"

"Anytime"

With that Brooke and Lucas left and drove back to school with Peyton Haley and Nathan. After Nathan and Lucas had left, Brooke went to cheerleading practice with Haley and Peyton. They walked into the gym to see Rachel trying to teach the girls a new routine, but they all stopped when they saw a very angry Brooke headed there way. Rachel turned round and stood face to face with Brooke.

"Well hello Brooke, I know how bad your ankle is so I thought I would take over duties for you"

"Get back in line Rachel"

"But...you cant cheerlead"

"No I cant but I can take control still, and when Im not here I want either Peyton or Haley to take charge, not you, understand? If not I could easily kick you off the team, surely you wouldnt be that hard to replace" Brooke smiled looking Rachel up and down, making some of the other cheerleaders chuckle. Rachel got back in line and practice went on how it should be, since the girls already knew the routine it was just Brooke having to dictate who was doing what wrong.

After practice Brooke left the gym with the help of Peyton and Haley, who were helping her stand. During pratice Brooke had got so angry she decided to throw her clutches down and show them how to do a move, obviously falling and only hurting her ankle even more. When they left the gym they saw Nathan and Lucas talking, Lucas with his back to them. When Lucas saw the look on Nathans face he turned round and ran over to the, he immediately took Brooke off of Peyton and Haley, he then helped Brooke sit on a bench and when he looked at her ankle, saw it was looking worse than when she had just fell.

"What the hell happened?"

"I kinda took it upon myself to show the team a move"

"Brooke how stupid could you be, you heard the doctor"

"I know im sorry, please dont shout" Brooke had tears in her eyes. "Please"

"Oh Brooke im sorry I just really want you to go better"

"I know me too but it started off really bad with Rachel trying to take charge"

"She what?"

"You heard me"

"Look I should take you back to the hospital"

"No mmmm im really tired, can you just take me home?"

"Yeah sure, guys we'll see you tomorrow"

With that Lucas took Brooke to the jeep and helped her in, he then drove her back to hers and helped her inside, she layed down on her bed, resting her ankle on pillows so it was highed than her heart, this helps keep the swelling down.

"Thanks Luke"

"Its ok baby, want me to put tele on?"

"No its ok, you can go if you want"

"No its ok I wanna stay"

"Luke please...I just wanna be alone"

"OK fine, but im only a phone call away" He kissed her forehead and headed out.

"I love you Luke" whispered Brooke as he shut the door, unknown to her Lucas had heard her and smiled to himself.


	9. Im scared

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 9

Brooke frowned as the day began, she really didnt feel like school today. She didnt wanna face Rachel, or the cheerleading team...or even Lucas. Plus her ankle really hurt, she looked down at her ankle and frowned even more, it looked really bad. Brooke grabbed for her phone and texted Lucas

_"Hey Lucas, its Brooke, Im not coming back to school today so you can just go on without me"_

With a sigh Brooke put her phone down she had wanted to put loads and loads of kisses in it but she just couldnt do it. So Brookle layed back down thinking what a long day it was gonna be and put some tv on.

Lucas woke to the sound of his phone recieving a text, he jumped straight out of bed and over to his phone, he read the text and so wished he hadnt just jumped outta bed for it. He put his phone down and hurried to get ready, he was gonna go see Brooke before school.

Half an hour later Lucas was outside Brookes house, he knew by now that she didnt answer the door so he walked in and straight away heard the tele blaring from Brookes room, so he went up and knocked, he then heard the tele turn off but Brooke didnt say a word, so he entered. Lucas found her room empty and the door leading to the bathroom half open, so he sighed and went back out the room and as he did he shouted, "Fine Im going Brooke but I'll be back later"

Lucas didnt move anywhere though and a second later Brooke appeared back in her room, so Lucas entered.

"Ummm Lucas hi"

"Hi"

"I thought you were gone"

"Why are you ignorin me"

"Because...mmmm this isnt working out"

"You are joking?"

"No im deadly serious, Ive been doing a lot of thinking"

"Brooke I love you"

"Well I dont love you"

"Dont lie"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you last night whisper that you loved me"

Brooke looked down now, she couldnt believe he had actually heard her. Lucas took this opportunity to go sit with her on her bed.

Brooke let out a small whisper, "Im scared"

"What of? Your ankle? Rachel?"

"Love"

**Hey guys, for the last week or so ive been updating almost everyday or twice a day. Well my mum and dad are coming back from Spain today so I might not have chance to update this weekend, I'll try but I cant make any promises. Anyway please R&R.**


	10. Wait, what?

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 10

Lucas looked at Brooke shocked, she was scared of love?

He went to hug her but she pulled away. "Brooke whats the matter?"

"Just leave me alone for a bit Lucas, please"

"I dont get this, whats the matter? You love me and I love you so whats the problem"

"The problem is Ive never been in love and I need to figure some things out"

"Okay... so Ill help you"

"No Lucas I wanna sort this out myself, please just let me be"

"OK fine but at least come to school"

"Fine but Ill meet you there"

"I cant, you need a ride, with your ankle how it is"

"Ok fine, wait downstairs"

With that Lucas sighed and made his way downstairs and flicked the tele on. His attention turned when he heard footsteps and he saw Brooke, she was dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans and her hair wasnt even up, but to Lucas she still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"You...mmmm you look great"

"Thanks, you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go"

Lucas helped Brooke to the car and drove to school, the second he pulled up she was gone and over to Peyton and Haley. Lucas made his way to Nathan.

"Hi"

"Hey man, whats up?"

"Brooke"

"Again?"

"She dumped me"

"Wow why?"

"Because she loves me"

"Wait Im confused..."

**Ok so heres the first chapter back since my mum and dad got home, please review cos im not updating until i get at least a couple.**


	11. We'll see

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 11

"Because she loves me"

"Wait Im confused..."

"Yeah me too"

"Oh dude Im sorry"

"Yeah me too but I cant dwell on it right?"

"Nope, you need to cheer up so were skipping school, Ill ask Haley and Peyton in a few"

Brooke walked over to Haley and Peyton and she plopped down in between them and sighed loudly to know she walked to talk. Haley smiled at Peyton.

"Brooke whats up babe?" Questioned Peyton.

"I dumped Lucas"

"What? Why?"

"Because I love him"

"OK now im confused, since when did love mean getting dumped"

"I dunno I was scared and now I wish I hadnt but if I go running back Im gonna look like an idiot"

"Oh Brooke" Peyton pulled a now crying Brooke into her arms, "Its gonna be okay, Lucas loves you so he wont see you as an idiot, I promise"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am"

"Ok well Ill talk to him at dinner yeah?"

"No you wont, you'll talk to him now, now off you go"

"Ok" With that a now smiling Brooke got up and started walking towards Nathan and Lucas, Nathan had seen this and pointed her out to Lucas who looked kinda scared. Brooke was nearly there when Rachel stepped infront of her.

"What do you want Rachel?"

"Hows the ankle Brooke?"

Brooke folded her arms.

"Okay...so you need a proper cheerleading captain til your ankles better and since I was captain before you..."

"Peytons the captain"

"What?" You are joking?"

"Nope, sorry I need someone I know isnt gonna mess up my squad"

"So why Peyton?"

"Because I know I can trust her"

"No you dont"

"I know I can trust her more than I can ever trust you"

"We'll see" With that Rachel stormed off.

**Ok so I know Rachel is coming across as evil but I hated her, always have.**


	12. Ill wait

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 12

After her talk with Rachel Brooke hadnt been in the mood to sort things out with Lucas, so she had gone to the library! I know THE LIBRARY! Well anyway she had been there about an hour now just reading sad love stories. Just then she heard footsteps behind her, she knew exactly who it was by the way his footsteps moved.

Brooke didnt bother to turn around as Lucas sat next to her she just sat facing forward, waiting for him to speak.

"Im sorry"

"Why?"

"What you mean why?"

"It wasnt your fault, I was the one being insecure and scared"

"Brooke im gonna wait as long as your ready to admit your feelings, if you dont wanna be with me at the moment then so be it, Ill wait"

"But I wanna be with you"

"So what we having this conversation for then?"

"Im just scared is all"

"You dont need to be"

"I know I dont but I just am"

"Its ok, im here for you"

"Thanks Lucas that means a lot to me"

Lucas smiled and hugged her, holding her close. Un-be-known to them Rachel was standing watching with a grin on her face and walked off out the library to make a phone call.

**Okay so i know its like really short but i wanted to leave ya at a cliffhanger and i didnt see this chapter going far, it was just something so you know how things stand between Brooke and Lucas. plz R&R :)**


	13. Fair Game

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 13

Brooke lay on her bed writing in her diary, she smiled as she finished and put the diary in a padlock and put it under her bed and sat up, looking around her room she sighed, she hated having a bad ankle, it limited what she could do and all she wanted to do was shop. Brooke got up and got changed she smiled, shopping she was going. She then called for a taxi but just as she was picking the phone up she saw Lucas standing at the door and put the phone down.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey baby"

"What you doing here?"

"I had some spare time"

"Ok cool, well I was just off out"

"Where?"

"Ummmm Haley and Peytons?"

"There working tonight"

"Damn! Ok fine Im going shopping"

"Brooke you cant walk on your foot properly"

"But Im bored"

"Well Im here now"

"Ok cool so you can come witn me"

"No way!"

"Why not Broody?"

"Because..."

"But you love me..." She pulled sad eyes.

"Fine but as long as we can go out for sumit to eat"

"We can do that first"

"Cool, where you wanna go?"

"Theres this great pizza place on the way to the mall"

"Brooke Davis and Pizza?"

"Yes I love pizza and besides Im not doing cheerleading at the moment"

"Ok fine pizza it is!"

With that Brooke and Lucas left, Lucas drove them to the pizza place and they were seated, laughing and joking when they saw Rachel and some of the cheerleading girls opposite them.

Rachel smiled and walked over and stood behind Lucas, playing with his shoulders and Brooke just gave her evils.

"Whats the matter Brooke jealous? You finished Lucas remember? Hes fair game"

"No Rachel hes not"

"Yes he is"

"No because hes MY boyfriend"

"I thought you dumped him"

"Yes but he asked me back out about 10 minutes ago" Brooke lied.

Rachel stormed off and a stunned Lucas looked at Brooke with a questioning expression.

"Were going out?"

"If you wanna"

"Of course I do" Lucas took her hands in his and smiled and kisses her lightly.

**Ok theres that chapter done and btw Rachel isnt finished yet, please R&R and i might even update tonight if you do.**


	14. Love for all

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 14

For the rest of the day Brooke dragged Lucas round the mall, into all her favourites shops until her ankle hurt too much, which was actually a long time.

The next day Lucas knocked on Brookes door smiling at the fact that he would be in school with Brooke as his girlfriend again. He was shocked when he saw an oldish man answer her door, "Can I help you?"

"Im looking for Brooke"

"Oh you must be Lucas...she warned me you were coming over, come on in" The bloke moved aside and Lucas came in, shutting the door behind him.

"Sooo mmmm who are you?"

"Oh Im sorry I forgot we hadnt met, Im Brookes dad"

"Oh hi" Smiles a bit.

Brooke then came into the room. "Hey Luke" She kissed his cheek and smiled, then looked at her dad. "Ok so Im stopping at Lukes house tonight all my stuff is already over there so there is no reason for me to come back, cya" With that Brooke dragged Lucas out the house and got in his car.

"Your stopping at mine?"

"Oh yeah, I hope you dont mind but I kinda hate my mum and dad so I dont wanna be near the house, I can go to Mouths if you want or Peytons or somebodys"

"No Brooke its fine it just kinda shocked me"

"Thanks Luke this means a lot"

Brooke smiled and for the rest of the drive to school it was quiet. Luke helped Brooke out the car when they got there and they walked hand in hand up to Nathan and Peyton. "Hey wheres Haley?"

"Shes ill"

"Woah tutorgirl actually gets ill?"

"Surprisingly yeah" Brooke sat down next to Peyton while Nathan and Lucas walked off to have there manly chat, they said it was about basketball but the girls knew better, they were gonna talk about Brooke and Lucas being back together.

"So dude when did you and Brooke get back together?"

"Last night, we went for pizza and had a nice chat, Rachel turned up and her and Brooke argued and then it kinda happened"

"Well just made sure you know where you stand this time"

"Brookes staying at mine tonight"

"Woah someones gonna get some"

"You know staying in one house can mean more than one think"

"Not for Brooke Davis"

"You know Nathan dont be so quick to judge, please could say the same about you and Peyton"

"Fine but things are happening between me and Peyton"

"What?"

"Yep, about 3 weeks now"

"Who knows?"

"Nobody"

"Woah I never knew you could keep a secret"

"I cant, thats why you know"

"Omg you and Peyton"

"Yep"

"Who woulda thought...you and Peyton"

Brooke smiled to Peyton and turned to her.

"Ok shoot"

"I am so happy with Lucas"

"Then why did you finish him before?"

"I was scared"

"Dont ruin it again ok?"

"I wont, I promise"

"Good cos you both suit"

"Yeah and so do you and Nathan"

Peyton just smiled happy and Brooke hugged her.

**Sorry for late update but ive been really busy with work and finishing college, plus my friends are all being pathetic.**


	15. 3somes

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 15

Brooke & Peyton walked into class and Brooke sat next to Lucas, she was gettin bored after about 5 minutes of class, after all it was English. So she decided to write him and note and slid it onto his desk.

Lucas read the note and his eyes widen seeing the words written.

_**Bored now, sex more fun! Wink wink!**_

Lucas thought for a minute and then wrote back.

_**Yeah I agree, maybe Peyton might skip class with me!**_

Brooke smiled at this and shot him a seductive smile then wrote back.

_**Woah 3-some, didnt realise it was your style!**_

Lucas let out a little laugh at this and then again wrote back.

_**Theres a lot you dont know about me Brooke Davis!**_

Lucas was just about to hand the note back to Brooke when their English teacher grabbed the note and read it aloud for the whole class to hear, Lucas turned red at this and Brooke just smiled proudly, Nathan and Peyton were both laughing their heads off.

The teacher then looked at Lucas, "What do you have to say about this?"

"Im sorry"

"And Brooke..."

"Peyton babe you appeal to both sexes" Brooke grined and gave Peyton a wink back.

Everyone laughed, including Lucas now and even Rachel couldnt help but let out a little giggle.

"Ok Miss Davis outside now!"

"No thanks sir"

"This isnt a request, NOW!"

Brooke got up and followed the teacher outside and stood against the wall, "Yeah?"

"Brooke my classroom is a place to learn I would really by grateful if you would behave and keep the attitude to a minumum"

"Well you read out the note"

"Then dont write them"

"Tell ya what, ill write notes and keep the attitude to a minimum and you just over look the notes and we will be fine" With that Brooke walked back into class and smiled at Luke, who then straight away passed a note to her.

_**Hey what happened outside?**_

_**Oh we sunbathed :) and did each others nails**_

_**Your funny!**_

_**I know, so whats our plans for tonight? Looks as if the 3-some out of question now :D**_

_**Well my mums out tonight and your stopping at mine so we could a movie...and...**_

_**I like the sounds of that**_

_**Good, you staying in school for dinner?**_

_**Yeah, I got half hour then cheerleaders got practice**_

_**Alright baby!**_

Then the bell rang and Brooke gathered her things together and went and sat on Lukes table smiling, "Ready?"

"Yep lets go" Luke took Brookes hand and led her out the room to where Peyton and Nathan were waiting, "Hey Nate, Hey Peyt"

"Hey Luke, Hey Brooke, Nathan just told me he told you about the last 3 weeks this morning"

"Yeah so whens it gonna be official?"

"Dunno yet but dont tell anyone"

Brooke then cut in, "Whats going on?"

"Its nothing"

"Well obviously it is"

Rachel then walked over and put her arm round Peyton, "I am so glad you and Nathan are dating...oh god Brooke I didnt see you there and by the looks on your face they dint tell you...oh but they did me, never mind, so much for friends!" With that Rachel walked off smiling, obviously proud with her actions and watches them from the distance.

"Your both dating?"

"Yeah"

"For 3 weeks?"

"Yeah"

"And you didnt tell me?"

"Im sorry"

"But Rachel knows..."

"We didnt tell her"

"Whatever Rachel save it for someone who cares" With that Brooke walked off and Peyton went to go after Brooke but Luke stopped her.

"Let me" Luke almost ran after Brooke and found her sitting on a bench in the car park, he stood next top where she was sitting.

"I remembered I cant drive so no storming off"

"Brooke theres no way in hell they would have told Rachel, you know that"

"No I dont Luke its not like me and Peyton are best friends I mean im just your girlfriend to her"

"Brooke your more than that to Peyton"

"Obviously not if she couldnt tell me something as big as that"

"Nathan dint tell me til this morning"

"Yeah but your guys, you dont think about things like this"

"Brooke just come inside baby"

"No I got Algebra and I hate it"

"Then can I stay out here with you?"

"No.."

"Oh..."

"But you can take me somewhere in the car, if we sit here we will get catch no doubt"

Luke smiled and him and Brooke got in his car to drive off, Rachel yet again watching from the sidelines.


	16. Grounded

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 16

Later that day Lucas returned home with Brooke laughing until they saw his mum sitting on a chair obviously waiting for them with a very angry look. Brooke let out an arkward smile, "Maybe I should go"

"Yes Brooke I think you should" Replied Karen as she stood up and then Brooke was gone, "Skipping school? Honestly Luke whats gotten into you?"

"Im sorry"

"Sorry isnt good enough, your grounded, no phone no tv no xbox, nothing"

"What? How long for?"

"A week"

"But mum..."

"No buts"

"Can I still have my computer?"

"Yes...but only because you brought it so I cant take it from you"

With that Lucas stormed off to his room and found all his stuff had already been moved, he layed down on his bed and sighed, this so wasnt ment to be happening.

He was just falling to sleep with he heard a beep, he had been messaged on his computer Lucas got up and smiled when he saw Brookes msn pop up.

_**Angel4life Says: Hey Broody Boy what did mummy say?**_

_**Brooder123 Says: Hey Cherry she knew about skipping, everything buy my computers been taken and im grounded for a week**_

_**Angel4life Says: Oh thats a shame...see theres this party tonight and i thought you could b my date but if ur busy i guess i could always take dim**_

_**Brooder123 Says: oooooh as fun as u goin somewhere wid dim sounds i think ill come**_

_**Angel4life Says: what about mummy?**_

_**Brooder123 Says: what she dont know cant hurt her right**_

_**Angel4life Says: right...anyway i gotta go P.Sawyer is here, pick me up round 8:30, mwah x**_

_**Angel4life has logged off.**_

Lucas smiled to himself now that was going to be interesting, just then he heard talking from the livingroom, he peeked out his room to see his mum and Rachel sitting having a cup of tea, they seemed to be laughing and having fun, almost like friends.

**Ok I know it wasnt long but im on my way to college, R&R**


	17. This time its personal

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 17

Lucas shut his bedroom door quickly and leaned back against it, Rachel couldnt have been the one to tell his mum...right? He closed his eyes for a minute to think, she did hate Brooke and she was jealous that they were together, jealous of Brooke that is. He had to let Brooke know because now it was getting personal, he ran back over to his computer and logged back on, he knew Brooke was with Peyton at the moment, and there she was...Peyton was online, probably not at the computer but if he kept bugging them they would have to talk. So Lucas clicked on Peytons email address and began to type.

_**Brooder123 Says: Yo Peyton, you still with Brooke?**_

_**AngelOfDeath Says: Yeah I am, well she just gone downstairs to get ice cream, whats up?**_

_**Brooder123 Says: can you get her for me?**_

_**AngelOfDeath Says: ya hold on.**_

Lucas waited and waited looking at his watch it was 6:30, just then he saw Peytons screen name changed and smiled knowing Brooke was on.

_**XxLilMissSexyxX Says: Hey Luke whats up?**_

_**Brooder123 Says: school didnt ring my mum**_

_**XxLilMissSexyxX Says: oh my god does that mean your mum is physic?**_

_**Brooder123 Says: no Brooke baby...Rachel told her, shes in the livingroom with my mum now**_

_**XxLilMissSexyxX Says: you have got to be kidding me?**_

_**Brooder123 Says: no, maybe it isnt such a good idea me going tonight, Rachels gonna be there, okay?**_

There was a pause for a minute and Lucas knew Brooke wasnt happy about his last message.

_**AngelOfDeath Says: Hey, Brooke said whatever**_

Lucas didnt know what to say, he knew he was ruining things with Brooke by saying that, but she would be alright in the morning at school.

_**AngelOfDeath has logged out.**_

After signing Peyton out of msn Brooke layed back on her bed and sighed.

"Im not going tonight"

"Why not?"

"Oh I dont know, maybe because my boyfriend isnt going"

"Brooke you dont need your boyfriend there to have a good time, anyway Haley is gonna be there"

"I thought she was ill, she was but she wouldnt miss a party"

"Fine"

"Yay, now what you wearing?"

By about half past 9 everyone was well into the party spirit. Brooke was half cut after downing vodka everytime someone mentioned Lukes name, usually the cheerleading squad saying how hot he was. Peyton and Nathan were dancing, now everyone knew they were a couple and Haley well she was trying to keep an eye on Brooke.

Lucas however was sat at home reading he came in the livingroom to find Rachel standing by the door, Karen smiled.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey mum, Rachel"

"Rachel told me theres a party tonight and well as long as your not too late home you can go"

Lucas thought for a minute, he could go with Rachel then ditch her and spend time with Brooke.

"Ok thanks, let me just go get dressed"

Half an hour later Lucas and Rachel arrived and Lucas immediately went in search of Brooke, he found her dancing with Haley, Haley was obviously trying to hold her friend up, he could tell she had had a lot to drink. He smiled to himself and walked over to them, the smile on Brookes face when she saw him was a picture and she stumbled upto him and he had to catch her so she didnt fall.

"LUKE!"

"Hey baby"

"You know, I missed you tonight"

"I know I missed you too but Im here now"

"Not that Im happy but why are you here?"

Rachel then walked over and slid an arm round Lukes neck.

"He came as my date"

"W...what?"

Brooke looked in Lukes eyes but he looked down and within that one minute she sobered up like nothing before.

"I need another drink"

With that Brooke ran off.

**Thanks for the reviews they will me on lol, im gonna try and update at least every other day, please read and review.**

**Love Clare x**


	18. I dont know

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 18

Haley looked at Luke discusted when Brooke ran off, how could he do that to her? Haley then moved forward to go after Brooke but Luke put his arm out to stop her so he could go but she grabbed his arm and threw it back at him, knocking his chest and ran after Brooke. Haley went straight to the kitchen, she knew Brooke would be there because they had all the alcohol in there. When she arrived at the kitchen she saw Brooke and Nathan arguing over a bottle of vodka, that funny enough Brooke had the better hold of. Haley went over to them and helped Nathan get the bottle and sat Brooke down. As she saw Brooke down a very upset Brooke burst into tears, Haley immediately pulled her into a hug and stroked Brookes hair to try and calm her.

"Shhh Brooke"

"How could he?" Brooke asked through tears.

"I dont know hunny, it doesnt make sense, he worships you"

"He has a funny way of showing it"

"Oh Brooke maybe me and Nathan should take you home"

"Please?"

"Come on"

Haley looked at Nathan who came over and helped Brooke up, he had a beter hold because he was bigger than Haley, on there way to the front door Luke was talking to Peyton he saw them walk straight by and grabbed Brookes arm, not tightly.

"Brooke please talk to me"

"NO! Dont even...touch me"

Brooke then turned back round and Nathan Brooke and Haley continued walking. Nathan helped Brooke into the backseat of the car and him and Haley got in the front, the drive back was quiet, apart from a few little sniffles from Brooke. When they came to a stop Brooke noticed there were at Nathans and not hers.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well we thought you could get a better sleep here since Lucas wont think to come here to look for you"

"Thanks guys but I just wanna go home"

"Ok if your sure"

"I am"

With that Nathan pulled back out the drive and drove onward to Brookes, when they pulled up they saw Lukes car already there, Haley looked straight at Brooke.

"I'll be fine" With that she got out the car, "This is something I got to do on my own"

Brooke then walked upto the house and found Lucas waiting in her room for her, he was looking at the photos of the both of them.

"What do you want?"

"To talk"

"I didnt want Rachel as my date...it was the only way I could get there to see you"

"Then why did she say you were?"

"Brooke she hates you, of course shes gonna say that, you gotta believe me"

"I dont know anymore"

"Please Brooke"

"I gotta go" With that Brooke ran off...she heard Luke shout after her and at first she didnt look but eventually she did and as she did she didnt see the staircase and she fell...

**Please R&R.**

**I loved my reviews for the last chapter so that made me update quicker.**

**Love Clare x**


	19. too close for comfort

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost. The italics that aren't bold are song lyrics.

Chapter 19

_**"I dont know anymore"**_

_**"Please Brooke"**_

_**"I gotta go" With that Brooke ran off...she heard Luke shout after her and at first she didnt look but eventually she did and as she did she didnt see the staircase and she fell...**_

Lucas heard Brooke scream out and ran to the stairs, when he got their he saw she had managed to grab onto the handle railing and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She started to cry and he held her close, that was too close for comfort.

_I never meant the things I said to make you cry, can I say I'm sorry?  
Its hard to forget and yes i regreat all these mistakes.  
I don't know why you're leaving me but you must have you reasons,  
There's tears in your eyes I watch as you cry but it's getting late._

Lucas took Brookes hand and they walked slowly back into her room, once they got in their she sat on her bed and then slowly layed down, then Lucas got on next to her and held her close. He then closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened to them.

_Was I invading in on your secrets? Was I too close for comfort?  
You were pushing me out when I wanted in, What was I just about to discover?  
When I got too close for comfort and driving you home._

Brooke was also thinking about everything that had happened between them, but unlike Lucas she was thinking of the good times and this was bringing a smile to her tear stained face.

_Remember when we scratched our names into the sand and told me you loved me  
and now that I find that you  
And everything I feel for you I wrote down on one piece of paper,  
the one in your hand you won_

Lucas noticed that Brooke was now sleeping ever so silent, he smiled and closed his eyes as he held her, continuing to think.

_Was i invading in on your secrets? Was I too close for comfort?  
You were pushing me out when I wanted in, What was I just about to discover?  
I got too close for comfort and driving you home_

**Ok so just a filler chapter!**


	20. I have nothing

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 20

Brooke woke up the next day to find the space next to her empty, was it a dream? did Lucas not save me from falling down the stairs?

Brooke got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom, after showering and having her breakfast she made her way to her car got it and drove to school, she was feeling really down, Lucas had gone to the party with Rachel then spent the night at hers but left her, maybe he went to find Rachel, she thought. Brooke walked upto the school and as she approached she noticed Lucas...and he was with Rachel, great just great. Haley walked upto Brooke and saw what Brooke was looking at and grabbed Brookes hand, dragging her away.

"Ignore them"

"I cant believe him"

"I know, hes a poor tale for a man"

"But Haley Im falling in love with him"

"O huni"

Haley pulled Brooke into a hug as Lucas came round the corner.

"Hey" Smiled Luke.

Brooke looked at him and ran off, almost crying.

"Something I said?"

"Your an idiot Luke"

"What have I done?"

"Youve broken her"

"What you on about Hales?"

"She saw you with Rachel a minute ago"

"I was telling Rachel to stay away from me"

"Sure you was...and im really 23"

With that Haley walked off and Lucas sighed, he had to explain this to Brooke, she HAD to believe him, she just had to!

About 15minutes later Lucas found Brooke sitting on a bench thinking, she was on her own so he approached her and slowly sat down.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Look Brooke..."

"No please dont Lucas"

"You need to listen to me please"

With that Brooke got up and walked off, it kinda reminded him of some Whitney Houston song lyrics.

_Well,don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you, you..._

You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love mmmmm...  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to 


	21. Im not a dog lol

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

**Ok so i havent updated in a long time but ive been on holiday and then my computer broke and then i broke up with my boyfriend and just couldnt face writing a romance story but im on the road to mend lol so heres the long awaited chapter 21!**

**Love clare x.x.x**

Chapter 21

A week later.

Brooke had only left her house if it was to go school, but even then she would leave half way through because she couldnt face everyone.

Lucas had tried to get Brooke to talk to him so much, for the first few days then it cooled off and all his time has been spent with Peyton, yes Peyton! Brookes supposedly best friend.

Brooke was laying on her bed listening to her music, Neyo was playing, Do you. This was such a sad song for her to be listening to but she listened to each and every word, she was so into the song that she didnt even hear her bedroom door open until she heard a voice...

"Brooke..."

Brooke looked up to see none other than Peyton standing at her bedroom door, she got straight up and walked to her wardrobe, "What?"

"Whats have i done?"

"You mean apart from spending all your spare time with Lucas and not with your best friend"

"Brooke im sorry but im here now"

"Ya now im not sad anymore"

"Oh yeah, then whats with listening to Neyo all about?"

"He is actually a very good singer"

"Brooke me and you both know you dont listen to Neyo unless your upset"

Brooke turned and looked Peyton straight in the eye and fell to her knees crying, "Peyton i miss him so much."

Peyton went straight over and hugged Brooke "Talk to him Brooke"

"Ok i will do, at school tomorrow"

"Good girl" Peyton said as she stroked Brookes hair. Brooke looked up with a grin.

"Im not a dog you know" With that they both laughed so hard and spent the whole night having a girly night, Brooke raided her mums mini bar and they got drunk, her mum wasnt there for it anyway.

**Ok this chapters short but its dedicated to ma best mate Emma, who goes on holiday so i thought i would do a short one now, Brooke and Peytons relationship is like ours lol**

**R&R pls**


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

**Ok so my computer has been broke, im writing this from my bed lol and my computer aint workin but im gonna put it on memory stick and find a comp to put it on then upload it that way lol anyway lol heres the long awaited chapter.**

Chapter 22

Peyton walked on into Brookes room, it had been a 2 days since there chat and nobody had heard from Brooke so this is where Haley and Peyton were, checking on there best friend. As both girls walked up the staircase to Brookes room they could hear music playing, it sounded liked the radio but there was no way Brooke would willingly put this music on.

"Ok so this is weird" Commented Peyton.

"Definately" Haley reached for the door and when it opened Brooke was nowhere to be seen but her room was a mess, things were all over the floor and there was spots of blood leading up to the bathroom and both girls got rushing towards there but when they opened the door neither of them could be prepared for the scene infront of them. Brooke was leaned against the wall her arms covered in blood and a razor on the floor next to her, covered in blood. Brooke was at the moment unconcious by the looks of it, Peyton was the first to step out of her trance and ran to Brooke and checked for a pulse on Brookes neck and when she was satisfied she could feel it she looked at Haley. "Call an ambulance quick shes breathing."

Haley then snapped out of her trance and ran into Brookes room she grabbed Brookes cell and rang for ambulance, she then looked through the recent calls and saw a call to Lucas 2 days ago...about half an hour after Peyton had left. _So Lucas was the last to speak to Brooke before this._

2 hours later

Peyton and Haley were sitting by Brookes bedside, she was stable now but still unconcious, doctors said she wouldnt be asleep for long but just let her wake on her own.

"Peyton..."

"Yeah?"

"Before the ambulance i checked Brookes phone"

"Ok"

"About half hour after you left the other day she had made a 10 minute call to Lucas"

"What?"

"Yep"

Just the Brookes hand moved and her eyes flickered and she let out a small smile as both girls just and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Brookie u scared as"

"Never tutorgirl...im sorry...both of you"

"Its ok tigger, your here now and thats all that matters"

"Serious now Brooke..."

"Yeah Peyt..."

"Why?"

"Everything got too much"

"Luke?"

"Yeah...hes got a new girlfriend"

"What? Who?"

"Some girl from Charlotte, shes moving to Tree Hill"

"Oh Brookie im sorry" With that Peyton hugged Brooke and the 3 girls stayed talking for hours til Haley and Peyton were told to go home.

Next day

Peyton and Haley walked on into school with linked arms, they both stopped dead when they saw Lucas with some blonde laughing and joking...he was holding her books. Just as they thought things couldnt get worse Brooke walked up behind them. "What we looking at?"

Brooke looked where they were looking and her face fell, both girls looked at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah...Yeah i am, why should I let them bring me down?"

"Thats the Brooke we know and love"

"Babes i gotta go, Ive ment to be tutoring"

"Ok bye Tutorgirl!"

Brooke then went to her locked, which was next to Lucas' and tried to avoiding looking up as she knew he was heading her way.

"Hey Brooke"

"Hi"

"What happened to your wrist?"

"Oh this...nothing, I just caught myself shaving"

"Ok cool oh you remember Amber, the girl i told you about on the phone"

"Yeah"

"I wanna introduce you both"

"Ok sounds cool"

With that Brooke grabbed her books and walked off into class. Brooke noticed Mouth was away today so she had nobody to sit next to, until she heard a voice.

"Hey Im new, mind if i sit here?"

"Knock yourself out" _PLEASE!_

"Thanks...mmmmmmmm im Amber"

"Ok"

"Whats your name?"

"Brooke"

"Nice to meet you Brooke"

"Aha"

"So...mmmmmm"

"Look im not being funny but I dont know you and I already dont like you so dont talk to me, ok? got it? Good"

Dinner Time

Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Nathan were chatting and laughing at a table in the quad when Lucas came storming over and dropped his books infront of Brooke and lent into her, "What is your problem?"

"I dont know what your talking about"

"With Amber earlier"

"Oh I just introduced myself"

"You told her you dont know her and you dont wanna know her"

"Do you honestly blame me?" Brooke almost screamed as she stood up, now face to face with him, tears in her eyes. Lucas softened his voice as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Lucas, I mean LOVE" With that Brooke grabbed her books and walked off but before she did Luke caught sight of her wrists. He then looked to Haley and Peyton.

"What happened to her wrists?"

"That happened after your phone call with her 3 days ago, happy?" With that Haley Peyton and Nathan got up and walked away, passing Amber as they went, who got a firey look from both Peyton and Haley, Nathan just shrugged.

Next Day

Lucas walked into school holding hands with Amber.

"So I was thinking and...im gonna tryt out for the cheerleading squad"

"You do know who the cheerleading captain is?"

"Yeah...Brooke but maybe we can be friends, what is her deal anyway?"

"I dont know anymore"

"Anymore?"

"We used to date"

"Ohhhh that explains it"

"What you mean?"

"That explains why she hates me...and the scars on her wrists?"

"After we broke up"

"They look kinda fresh"

"She did them when I told her about you"

"oh god"

"I know"

Brooke walks into school on her own, Amber turns to Lucas. "I will be right back baby"

"Ok" With that Amber ran upto Brooke.

"Hi"

"What do you want?"

"Luke just told me about your past"

"Just?"

"Yup, look im really sorry but im with Lucas now and I would love for us to at least get along but im not going anywhere anytime soon"

"Is that a warning to me?"

"I guess you will have to wait and find out" With that Amber walked back over to Lucas and kissed him leaving Brooke in shock.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.

Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost.

Chapter 23

It had been a week since Amber had gave Brooke her warning and they still werent talking, infact Brooke had distanted herself from her whole group of friends to concentrate on cheerleading,. she had made Amber a reserve because she had to admit she was good. Brooke walked into the gym for practing a bit early so she could think, when she was happy nobody was there she picked up a basketball and started shooting a through hoops. Brooke was really good she just didnt want everybody to know this, it was her way of thinking peacefully and if anybody found out she would be screwed. Her grandfather had taught her to play basketball since a young age but when he died she couldnt carry on and only did it to think. After he passed away she threw herself into cheerleading and being a girly girl rather than who she really was deep down inside.

Unbeknown to Brooke Lucas had the same thought and walked through just to see Brooke get a hoop and he smiled as she continued, not realising he was there until he coughed and Brooke jumped as she turned round.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your good"

"You avoided my question"

"I came to shoot some hoops and aparently I wasnt the only one that thought of that idea, I didnt know you could play"

"I dont"

"Sure looked like it"

"Thats when I wanna think"

"Why keep it a secret?"

"Honestly? Because I have a reputation to protect"

"But your good"

"And im great at what I do already" Signals towards the cheerleaders entering the gym, Brooke throws the ball at Lucas. "Conversation over"


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.**

**Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost. **

**Chapter 24**

Brooke walked into class, happy that Amber didnt have this class, what had happened to the kind sweet Amber that everybody but Brooke loved? Brooke walked up to Lucas and sat next to him.

"Hi"

"Brooke hey, are you ok?"

"Ya, why wouldnt i be?"

"Well you looked kinda pssed after talking to Amber the other day, you know shes only trying to be mates right?"

"You are joking? The btch gave me a warning over you"

"Brooke she int like that"

"Luke what happened to us?"

"You gave up"

"No I didnt Brooke you did a hell of a lot earlier than me"

"Really? Well the day I tried to commit suicide is the dat you told me about Amber"

"They said you didnt wanna die"

"Your kidding right? I tried and I wanna try again because I swear to god everytime I see you two together makes the feeling in my stomach worse and worse, Everytime you kiss her i just pray to god it was me you was kissing and not her" Brooke by now had a tear in her eye and ran out the room, straight by Nathan.

Nathan turned straight to Lucas, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing"

"Seems like more than nothing"

Brooke ran quick, tears falling down her face and before she knew it she was in the girls bathroom, just as Amber walked out the cubicle.

"Hi Brooke"

"You whre" With that Brooke had hit Amber and both girls were fighting, Brooke stopped midway and held up a knife. Amber stepped back seeing the knife.

"Brooke think carefully"

"Oh I have been honey and its killing me you two being together, now hes gonna be mine!"

"Brooke calm down please!"

With that Brooke ran to her but as she had Amber on the floor some arms pulled her back, it was Peyton. Peyton pulled a crying Brooke back and cradled her.

"She wanted to kill me!"

"Go get someone please Amber, get Nathan!" Amber nodded and ran.

Lucas and Nathans class

Amber came running in, tears falling freely down her face. both Lucas and Nathan jumped up. Lucas hugged her tight.

"Baby whats up?"

"She tried to kill me"

"What? Who did?"

"Brooke, but Peyton stopped her, I was so scared"

"Where are they now?!"

"The girls bathroom, Peyton wants Nathan"

"Nathan im coming?"

"Ok"

With that both lads ran fast to the girls bathroom and when they entered found a crying Brooke in Peytons arms, a knife just a few feet away from them.

"Oh my gosh Brooke" Nathan ran to there side and pulled Brooke into a hug. The 4 of them just stayed there for a while not saying a word, Lucas couldnt stop staring at Brooke, Brooke couldnt even look at Lucas. Finally the door opened and Amber walked in. "Hi...hmmmm Brooke im sorry, whatever it is that made you do that im sorry"

"No your not"

"Brooke shes trying to be nice"

"Now you Peyton? The girl hates me, she warned me"

"No she didnt, she isnt like that!"

"You know what Peyton meet your new best friend...Amber cos i dont care anymore" And with that Brooke was gone, followed shortly by Nathan.

"Im sorry Peyton!"

"Its not your fault Amber, she will come around eventually"

"I hope so"

"Me too!"

Meanwhile Brooke stormed out followed by Nathan. "I will kill her Nathan"

"No you wont Brooke your not like that, you never do anything on purpose"

"Wanna bet? I did my wrists on purpose and I mmm I...what was we talking about?"

"Brooke are you ok?"

"I dont feel so good" With that Brooke feel to the floor and Nathan ran straight to her side, shouting for an ambulance as well.

Amber looked at the weapon and then Lucas then the weapon again. "Hmmmm Luke..."

"Yeah?"

"The knife has blood on it"

"What?"

Both Peyton and Lucas turn to see Amber was right, the knife did have blood on it.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.**

**Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost. **

**Chapter 25**

Lucas Peyton and Amber all got up and ran towards the door, when they got outside they noticed there was a big croud of people around something and driving into school was an ambulance.

"OH MY GOSH BROOKE!" And with that Peyton was running through the crouds, followed by Lucas and Amber. Funny enough there she was...Brooke lying lifeless on the floor with Nathan by her side, she was infact bleeding.

The ambulance men came over and asked everyone to move away and give her some air, when they had got Brooke into the ambulance Peyton climbed in, as Peytons family were on Brookes emergency contact forms.

2 Hours Later

Peyton Nathan Larry Karen Lucas and Amber were waiting in the waiting room at the hospital, a doctor came out.

"Whos here for Brooke Davis?"

"We all are"

"I need only the people on her emergency contact form"

"Ya thats me and my daughter so you can tell everybody"

"Ok if you wish, Brooke had indeed been stabbed, just missing everything that could have done a lot of damage, shes awake at the moment but we have her on suicide watch"

"Suicide watch?"

"Yes, Brooke has deep cuts on her wrists from the last time she was in here about a week ago and the results from the knife show her own fingerprints, I believe this is a cry for help and shouldnt be ignored, you may go see her"

"Ok thank you, come on guys lets go"

With that they all walked towards Brookes room, slowly taking in what he had said. Amber squeezed onto Lukes hand and he put his arm around her in a protective way.

"This is my fault"

"No Amber it isnt, you heard the doctor, this is a cry for help"

"But..."

"No buts baby, now come on"

When they entered there room Brooke was sittin up playing games on a laptop the hospital had given her, that whats they thought anyway.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Brooke, how you feeling?"

"Great"

"Im sorry Brooke"

"Dont worry about it P.Sawyer, I love you member"

Both girls hugged and Brooke looked at Amber.

"What is she doing here?"

"She came to see how you are"

"Luke she tried to kill me"

"Brooke please dont pin this on Amber, the doctor told us it was all your fingerprints"

"You dont get it Luke"

"We better go"

With that Luke and Amber walked out whispering and Brooke looked down, like she was gonna cry.

"Guys can I be alone please?"

"Ok but were outside if you want us ok?"

With that they all gave her a kiss and left Brooke looked up and pulled the knife that was on her food tray, it wasnt sharp but it would do...

**Hope you like, I know where im going with this by the way, please R&R and then ill update**

**love you x**


	26. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody I am really sorry I havent updated in a while but im partly through the next chapter and it should be up by the end of the weekend. I have a party tomorrow but it should be up right after that.**

**Thanks for your patience**

**Love Always**

**Clare**

**x**


	27. new boyfriend?

**I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.**

**Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost. **

**Chapter 26**

Brooke pulled out the knife and looked at it for a few minutes before pulled it hard and deep across her wrists a few times and after about 5minutes the pain kicked in.

Luke had dropped Amber off and felt so guilty for the way he had treated her...he loved Brooke and no matter what he wouldnt change that. So Luke drove back into the hospital, as he was about to go into her room a doctor stopped him and said he wasnt allowed, he looked through the window and saw doctors running round Brookes room, he then saw her...she looked really pale and her wrists were bleeding. He knew what had happened and he knew he was the reason. _Oh Brooke I love you, please make it _Lucas thought to himself.

Lucas stayed in the waiting room all night, he eventually fell to sleep and when he woke up he saw a lad coming out of Brookes room so he stood up, "who are you?"

"Craig, who are you??"

"Luke..."

"Ohhh so your the guy that drove my baby to this"

"Your baby?"

"Yes my baby...she emailed me yesterday and I got here as quick as I could be...were back together"

**Ok i know its only short but i need to update a little bit...another update will be up when i get some reviews. **

**XxclarexX**


	28. Our house

**I do not own One Tree Hill but everynight i own Chad Michael Murray, in my dreams that is.**

**Ok so basically Brooke moves to One Tree Hill after living in New York all her life, now in One Tree Hill with no friends, loads of money but no family close to her Brooke feels lost. **

**Chapter 27**

Lucas couldnt believe what he was hearing...she had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend was now sitting opposite him in the waiting room.

"So who are you to Brooke and why was it you that made her do this?" Asked Craig after about 15minutes of silence.

"Im just a friend and I didnt make her do this...she pinned all this on my girlfriend...shes totally out of her mind!" Ok so Lucas didnt mean that but it just came out.

Craig however did not take this lightly and stood up, he grabbed Lucas by the collar, and being over 6foot he towered over Lucas, "Dont ever talk about my baby like that...now get out of here! I dont wanna see you around here ever again!"

Lucas went to talk but saw the look on Craigs face and he just walked off. Craig then walked back into Brookes room and kissed her forehead, as she smiled, "Hey babygirl, how you feeling?"

"So much better with you being here...I missed you"

"I missed you too, but nothing is gonna stand between us anymore because I love you"

Brooke smiled and leaned her head on Craigs lap.

_A week later._

Today was Brookes first day back at school since the accident and it was Craigs first day at this school, he had transfered and was now living in Brookes house, he wanted to be closer to her. They walked in hand and hand and everybody was looking at them confused, they all thought Brooke and Lucas would get together, even with Lucas being with Amber but obviously not now...Brooke looked so much happier than she had in the past.

Brooke and Craig walked over to Haley and Peyton, "Hey girls...you remember Craig"

"Ya, hey Craig"

"Hey Haley right?"

"Yep"

He then looked at Peyton, "And Peyton right"

"Yep, how you liking Tree HIll?"

"Its ok, but so far Ive since inside the hospital and inside Brookes house..."

Brooke then cut in, "Our house"

"Ya, our house"

He then leaned down and gave Brooke a very passionate kiss, Haley and Peyton smiled to each other and turned to talk to each other.

**Sorry for like really late update but ive got a new boyfriend and hes took up most of my time, no excuse i know but im sorry and anyway i can update now when hes at work :D R&R**

**XxclarexX**


End file.
